


R U Mine?

by somepeoplearewild



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dirty Talk, F/M, Genderswap, Smut, Zayn is a slut, girl!Harry, girl!Zayn, liam is awkward, mentions of recreational drug use, niall is a cunt, the rest are guys, why do i keep writing smut i suck at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somepeoplearewild/pseuds/somepeoplearewild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the prompt:</p><p>Liam is the senior RA with a beautiful track record of being the best RA around and being awesome. Zayn is his gorgeous 18 year old beautiful freshman resident who has an affection for walking down the hall in a teeny towel and showing up to floor meetings stoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R U Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so when I saw this prompt I was like shit fuck holy yes because, I mean just read the thing. It’s perfect. Basically the only point of this author’s note was to say that this is like the second smut scene I’ve ever written in all of history and you’ll know why when you read it. Please don’t judge me for my dirty talk. I tried okay.

 

  


  
_She's a silver lining_   
_Climbing_   
_On my desire_   


  
  


When people thought ‘Liam Payne’, they thought cute, smart, insightful, a tad awkward but kind and helpful. They never once thought crazy, confused, frustrated or losing his fucking shit. Which is what he was. He was losing it, nearing completely lost it, all because of a not-so-sweet little freshman by the same of Satan (Zayn).

He could’ve gone his whole life without dealing with the hell storm that was Zayn Malik. So laid back and calm yet leaving chaos wherever she went. Chaos that, as resident advisor, Liam had to follow behind and clean up. Honestly, she was enough of a nuisance to him already with her shiny black waves and rose lips. All those annoyingly placed curves and dorky laughs. The way she smelled so strongly of cigarettes and cherries which choked him up every time she walked by (that is when she didn’t smell like the air at Woodstock). Everything about her was disruptive or distracting or both and then some. But that wasn’t even the worst of it. It was what she did with intent that really screwed his mind.

Like replacing people’s toothpaste with krill paste or running up and down the corridor screaming ‘it’s clobbering time’ into a megaphone at 3 am. Just really childish, obvious things done simply to get a reaction.

Liam grunted with disgust as he knocked on her door with yet another complaint, this time from a boy named Niall who’d had over 200 picks dumped into the sound hole of his guitar while he was sleeping. Liam waited patiently, chewing on his lip to refrain from screaming through the wood of the door. What was taking her so long? Liam banged again.

“Would you like to quiet the fuck down?!” a sleepy voice shouted from down the hall.

“I’m not here cos I want to be you know!” Liam called back irately. A raspy purr startled him from behind.

“Shame. I might’ve actually let you in.”

Liam’s face flushed red not only from getting the sharper meaning of her double-edged comment but also from the sight of her dripping figure bent over in nothing but a skimpy red towel as Zayn unlocked the door. On the side of her right breast, inked into her exotic skin was some Sanskrit word he couldn’t read yet was so moved by that he physically moved his clipboard in front of his pants. Simply because he was inspired to. It wasn’t the fact that she had a tattoo because her arms were covered in them, but the idea of other places where she might’ve marked herself that got him so worked up.

“Well- um- actually… I uh..” Liam slapped himself mentally. He needed to get it together. Just come right out and say what he was there to say then be on his way. “I need you to stop putting things in people’s holes.” An even deeper glow set across his face as he stuttered out the words  _picks_ and  _sound holes not people holes_.

Zayn laughed and thrust open her door loudly, ignoring the sleepy groans of her roommate Harry.

“Rise and fucking shine, sweetheart!” Zayn sang, grabbing a hairbrush off the dresser. She settled back on the bed, brushing her damp hair slowly. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Liam still standing at the threshold, but more in the corridor. “You coming in?” she smirked and leaned back onto her pillows suggestively.

As quickly as his eyes had bugged, Liam was choking out a ‘no thank you’ before skittering off down the hallway. The sound of a laugh followed him down the hallway, taunting him. But really what the fuck was she playing at? Trying to seduce her way out of trouble. Well, I’ll have you know it was working.

Liam stopped once around the corner and banged his head against the wall repeatedly. Anything to get those dirty pictures out of his head. He was morally upright and a role model not some sex crazed frat boy.  He could do this. He could do this. He could-

“Excuse me, but I thought I said to quiet the fuck down.”

Liam slowly raised his eyes up pinstripe pajamas to find a very pissed off looking elf boy.

“ _Well_?”

“I’m sorry,” Liam pouted, unconsciously appearing like a puppy who’d just been kicked. “Sorry,” he repeated with his head bowed, then turned to walk away.

The snippy chap huffed indignantly and walked back into his dorm, kicking the door closed a little too loudly. A hushed ‘ _fuck_ ’ escaped through the slight crack under the door.

Liam returned quickly to his room, which was much more accommodated for living than the other rooms. Seeing as he put up with the shit of the entire second floor of Cripps Hall (yes ha ha it sounds like a gang but no it was named after Sir Humphrey Cripps so oops there goes that joke), it was only fair that he’d get a room to himself with an en-suite. Where in most rooms another bed would be, he’d set up an office area with a bulletin board and a whiteboard on the wall over his desk. It made him feel less guilty about getting special treatment to use the space for organizing his duties as resident advisor, which in his mind translated to using the space to benefit everyone who counted on him.

Deciding it was best to leave his shoes on in case he was called for an emergency but not wanting to spread loose dirt from his shoes, he walked gently over to his desk and sat down.

 _“It’s Monday,"_ he reminded himself mentally  _“Tomorrow’s Tuesday, and then it’s Wednesday… that means if I don’t get this done tonight I am screwed.”_

Having already taken care of persuading nearly his whole floor into attending the next biweekly floor meeting, Liam was at least a little relieved. He certainly needed to focus his worries elsewhere if he was going to get through this particular assembly without vomiting from embarrassment. This meeting’s topic was over issues with shower etiquette and noise control.

Liam had nearly died when he’d woken up one morning with a note stuck to his door complaining about ejaculatory fluids on the shower’s floors. He didn’t know whether he was more appalled by the fact that there were people who wanked in communal facilities or by the fact that the author of the note had so casually referred to the leftover mess as a ‘semen family reunion’. He’d have thought it was the work of Zayn had it been written with the blood of virgins or something like that.

But it wasn’t her handwriting and neither were the endless complaints about frisky couples being too loud, another point that frightened Liam. What was he supposed to say? ‘Yeah, I know you’re enjoying it or whatever but if you’re really that into sex why don’t you try gagging each other cos nobody wants to hear that shit’?

 _“Except maybe Zayn,”_  he automatically thought, regretting it immediately afterwards. He didn’t want to think of her balancing on her knees in bed with her ear pressed against the wall, eyes lidded and lips parted as she moved against her fingers...

“Fuck everything,” he groaned. Looked like he wouldn’t be getting much done that morning after all…

[Z[I[A[M[

Liam cleared his throat as he stood at the front of the room. Like always there were at least five missing people from the meeting, but it wasn’t a crisis. Liam could handle this. He could handle this because of those five missing people, Zayn was one of them.

“Um, I just wanted to remind you guys about certain courtesies we’ve been having an issue with. One would be- um- would be intimacy. If you could keep your private moments so, that would be great. It’s really inconsiderate to be loud in such a compact living area. So be respectful please… Also-”

Suddenly, the door behind Liam smacked open against the wall and a satisfied looking Zayn strolled through. “Sexy,” she hummed, patting his shoulder lazily as she half-stumbled by.

It didn’t take long for Liam to figure out what was up, what with the stench of burnt weed clinging to her jacket and trailing behind her like an aftershock.

Liam stood, completely mortified. As the world would have it, he’d be stuck with the very student to ruin his reputation as an RA and with drug abuse no less. Also, he’d just been called sexy by an extremely attractive girl in front of at least 15 people.

The rest of the students giggled and smirked in her direction, but Zayn didn’t care. She was in her happy place aka stoned as fuck.

“R-right. Um. Like I- Like I was saying- um- can we just all keep our sexual behaviors confined to our rooms? That means not anywhere else like the showers or anything. Just contain yourselves. And… and…”

Liam made the mistake of glancing over at Zayn, who’d peeled off her jacket to reveal an overly-fitted lace tank top. She bit down on her dark red lip then smirked because no matter how high she got, she still knew what drove boys mad. Perhaps her techniques were a little sloppier than normal, but it only added to the sex appeal.

“And… and… and I think we’re done here. Dismissed.” Liam waved off the crowd, but headed straight for Zayn. It was time he set her straight. It was one thing to make him look like a fool when it was just the two of them, but to make him seem so moronic in front of his peers was just asking for a stern talking to.

Her eyes bounced down and up his body as he approached, admiring the muscle she knew was underneath the fabric of his clothes.

“Zayn Malik, have you completely lost your sense?!” he exclaimed in a hushed tone, holding his hands out in front of his body as if to say ‘ _what is this shit?!_ ’

“Mhm,” she giggled lowly, batting her mile-long eyelashes.

“What  _are_ you doing? What is this? No, no this is not okay. This is bad. Very bad.”

Slinking forward, she grabbed onto his hips and nuzzled her nose into his stomach, almost purring. “Mmm, yes. I’ve been a bad girl. So bad.”

The air caught in Liam’s throat as she caressed him with the tip of her nose. So close to where he wanted her. Where he’d been imagining her since the moment he saw her. So close she could almost taste it.

“Make me regret it. Punish me, Liam  _Fuck_ me.”

With those words, Liam had pulled her up and was guiding her hurriedly down the halls.

“I’m sure you’re very nice and all- actually no you’re not-  but I just really can’t do this right now.” With that, he’d opened her door and pushed her inside, slamming it in his own face afterwards.

Liam let out the breath he’d been holding, finally relieved to have space between them. He just couldn’t handle her. She was like trying to hold a hot stone. Better yet she was just hot.

“So hot,” Liam accidentally groaned out loud, sliding down the wall, quite near to where he’d banged his head earlier.

“You’re an idiot, mate.”

“Is this a real person, or just my subconscious?” Liam asked without looking up.

A girlish giggled answered, betraying the male voice which had spoken.

Liam opened his eyes to find elf boy- Louis was his name, Liam thought- and a girl with sparkly green eyes and a head full of wild, soft-looking curls.

_Harry Styles._

_Fuck._

Harry Styles aka Zayn Malik’s best friend and roommate. Yes, that Harry Styles.

“The sexual tension between you two is kind of obvious,” she smiled, curling her soft pink lips, but they were just lips to him. They weren’t harsh and bold. Weren’t big and glossy like a ripe cherry. They weren’t Zayn’s.

Liam smacked himself internally for having that thought.

“Honestly, you two should just fuck. But could you like do it in your room, far away from my room because I’d like my beauty rest and you seem to like making it fucking impossible to  _oof!_ ”

Harry’d elbowed him in the stomach all while maintaining her sweet smile.

“Too bad,” Liam shrugged, picking himself up even though he felt like complete and utter shit and just wanted to pass out with his face on a hot stove burner. “Just missed my chance. So if you don’t mind, I’m going to go slam my head into my desk drawer. Goodbye.” Liam turned on his heel and trudged down the hallway, looking just as miserable as he felt. Who knew turning down a high chick would make him feel so low?

Once in his room, he didn’t even bother changing his clothes. He just collapsed on his bed and stared at the green numbers on his clock.

_6:47 pm_

With a resigned huff, Liam let his eyes sag shut.

[Z[I[A[M[

**_Knock, knock, knock._ **

**_“Liam go get the pizza!”_ **

**_“But Leona I haven’t got any pickles in my ears!”_ **

**_Knock, knock, knock._ **

_Knock, knock, knock._

Liam’s eyes flew open with a start.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Still a bit disoriented, Liam glanced at the clock  _11:25 pm_

Liam sighed, forcing himself out of bed. Whoever it was this late better have a fucking good reason for interrupting a dream where he was about to eat pizza with Leona Lewis. He yawned as he opened the door, not expecting the swift hit to his chest.

“You are the fucking stupidest boy I have ever met. And trust me, I’ve met a lot of guys.”

That voice. He’d never heard it quite so… concerned, but still he was half asleep so he couldn’t find it himself to say anything other than, “Zayn, it’s half eleven.”

“Well if you aren’t a mother fucking astrophysicist.”

“Wha? Zayn, you’re not makin any sense.”

Now that the rush of blood had gone from his head, he could see the crazed look in her honey-tinted eyes. It was frightening, but in a good way. A way that got his heart thumping because damn she even looked amazing as a near mental patient.

“Liam Payne, you need to fuck me now.”

Liam swallowed his tongue and spent the next few minutes choking and gasping and wondering what he did in a past life to deserve this level of awkwardness.

Zayn simply leaned against the doorframe and examined her nails as she waited for him to stop carrying on so dramatically.

“I- I can’t-wha-I-no-wha?” Liam finally spluttered out, the corners of his eyes crinkling in confusion.

Zayn pushed herself upright again, but this time she put her hands on her hips because she meant business. A cross look set upon her features. “Why not? Why don’t you want me? What- are you too good for me? Is that it? Is that the fucking case? Is it cos you’ve got a few years on me, you’re too mature for me? Well newsflash, you fucking moron, I could have any boy I wanted, I could. My options are fucking open too except they’re not because I all I seem to bloody want is you!” Her face melted back into a devilish glow, the same seductive smirk as always but darker.

Liam anticipated her next words.

“And I’m going to get what I want this time.”

With that she grabbed him by the chest of his t-shirt and pushed him inside, kicking the door shut with her foot.

Before Liam even had a chance to object, a pair of sweet lips were crushed against his roughly, pulling and sucking and biting at his own. In almost the same moment, hands made their way down to the bottom of his shirt, wrenching it up haphazardly.

Finally, Liam realized what was happening, what was about to happen, and pushed back into the kiss.  His large hands slid around her waist onto her back and pulled her closer. Damn all rationality. This was happening, and he’d be a fool to stop it twice.

Breaking away for a second, she snatched her shirt over her head. “Take off yours,” she commanded, pinching at her bra’s clasp.

Liam eagerly shed his shirt. His eyes immediately found the shiny chain hooked from her naval to a piercing on her side, which bounced against her exotic skin as she fought with her bra. Moving forward, he wrapped his arms around her back once again and took the clasp from her, unclipping the two edges and dragging them forward.

His lips fell down onto hers, much slower than before. Slower— but stronger. Less desperate, more determined. He was determined to have her.

Leaving her bra half on, his fingers jumped down to the button on her snakeskin jeans. His thumb pushed it in and worked the zipper down in a way that makes you wonder how an action so overlooked could be so sensual.

Austerity dissolved, Zayn let him guide her to lie back on the bed while urging her pants to her ankles. Contritely, he removed his mouth from hers so that he could pull her legs completely free. But just as soon as control was his, it was stolen by an amber gaze.

“What do you think of when you’re alone?” her voice drawled seductively, hands pushing down her bare stomach, breasts naked in between. “Do you think of me?”

Liam’s breath caught in his throat as he watched her fingers dance across the lace edge of her ironically white panties.

“Because sometimes…” Her fingers suddenly disappeared beneath the fabric. “I just can’t help thinking of you-” She cut off as her middle finger found her sensitive nub, and her eyes fell shut. “I want… to be fucked. I want you to fuck me, Liam. Make me your slut. I want you to jam your cock inside me then make me eat my own cum off it…oh… oh  _Liam_.”

The sound of her voice moaning his name was enough motivation for Liam to begin frantically stumbling around the room to get out of his jeans. Easier said than done with his stiffness straining against the zipper.

Zayn giggled languidly, watching him hop about.

Finally, Liam freed himself—from his pants at least—and grabbed a condom from the jar on his desk. He was back in front of her in a second, ridding them both of their final articles of clothing.

“What are you going to do to me, Liam?”

Liam’s hands faltered as he smoothed the latex down his length, but they went back to work quickly. “I’m going to have sex with you,” he stated matter-of-factly.

“ _And_?”

“It’s gonna feel good...?” he added as he leaned over her, sincerely confused.

Zayn shook her head and both of her hands pulled his head down to hers for a teasingly soft kiss. “You’re such a dope.” She hummed encouragingly. “Go on.”

Liam, eager to please, lined himself up with her entrance.

_1…2…_

“ _Fuck_ , Liam!” Zayn yelled out, not expecting him to just slam right in.

Liam’s eyes went wide. “OhmygodZaynI’mso-”

“Just shut the fuck up and give me a second,” she gritted out. “ _Motherfucker_ ,” she cursed under her breath.

Liam counted to twenty in his head to distract himself from the hot, wet envelopment. He certainly did not need to embarrass himself any further by coming in the first minute.

“Move.”

Liam let out his breath, then sucked in a new one as he reeled hips backwards then dove back in. Faster and faster he ran his slick cock into her, and everything just felt hotter. Her skin, his face, the room.

“ _Yes_ ,” she groaned, throwing her arms above her head and arching her back. It was all too tempting for Liam, her full breasts, taut nipples were practically thrust into his face. How could he not have reached down and nipped at them?

“ _Ohh, Liam_. Tell me how good my cunt feels. Tell me ‘m your bitch. Would you fuck me like this in front of your friends, Liam? Would you jam your fingers in my pussy during class? Make me cum hard and bite back your name?  _Mmm, Liam_. You’re such a good boy.”

By now, Liam had his face buried in her shoulder and was panting, trying so hard not to come before she did, bu  _fuck_ if she kept talking he’d be done for.

“Choke me, Liam.”

Liam’s hips stuttered and his head snapped up. Why did her kinks have to be so...  _kinky_? It was literally destroying him.

Tentatively, his left hand wrapped around the sweat soaked skin of her neck but didn’t squeeze, earning him a chuckle in response.

“You’re so innocent,” she taunted. “Haven’t got the grits to give me what I want?” Her hips rolled up and crashed into his thrust nearly ending him.

“I do  _too_ ,” Liam gritted out, but his hand stayed limp.

“Seems so. You probably won’t last long enough to build up the courage.”

Liam shook his head  _This is what she wants_ , he reminded himself.

“You’re so-”

Gradually his palm began pushing down on her throat, ending her taunts with a surprised squeak.

“I’m so  _what_?” Liam smirked, shockingly overcome with how good it felt to be bad.

Zayn answered with a literally strangled moan, rocking her hips as well as she could. By now her chest was constricted by how badly she needed a breath.

“You can breathe _if_  you can say my name.”

“Li…”

Liam eased his hand a little but continued roughly pushing into her. “What was that?” His palm went down harder. “Not my fucking name.”

“Li- Li- Li-”

Suddenly his hand released her throat and shot down between her legs.

“Liam!” she yelped through her breath as his fingers began messily rolling around her sensitive bud.

Her noises of arousal spurred him on. His thrusts became faster and more vicious and just more. His breath drew short and damn he was hoping she would come soon so he could. Then he felt it. The tightening and release of her walls around him. She was close.

“You like that? You like that you dirty slut? Like the way I’m fucking you?”

She moaned desperately beneath him.

“Come for me,” he whispered into the shell of her ear. “ _Zayn_ ,” he moaned quietly.

“Oh oh  _ohhhhh Liamm…_ ” Her back arched off the bed and everything in her tightened then burst.

With two struggled pumps, Liam released himself curling his hips into her.

A few minutes later, they lied in silence with each other and with their own thoughts. Surprisingly enough, Liam’s mind wasn’t the battlefield for a psychological WWIII. For once, he wasn’t criticizing himself. He wasn’t planning his next move, worrying what to do next. His thoughts were at peace.

Zayn’s were not.

Her faint voice interrupted the quietness, calling Liam back to reality. “Why don’t you like me, Liam?”

Liam’s heart stuttered, but he wasn’t surprised by the question itself. Up until about an hour ago, he’d not given her much of a reason to believe otherwise. In fact, he’d acted like he couldn’t have been far enough away from her. He’d treated her like a problem when he was the one in need of a solution.

“I don’t don’t like you!” he blurted out. “I mean, I do like you. I just—you can be a little much sometimes. But I like that too! I like it. Just sometimes I don’t. It’s just- you are- I have no idea what I’m trying to say. Just I like you… yeah.”

Against his chest, he felt her eyebrow rise skeptically. “Well you’ve got a fucked up way of showing it, mate.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I just- you haven’t exactly been making this easy on me either. What with your shenanigans and such.”

“Hate to break it to ya, but I’ve not done a thing since I got here. Except that megaphone thing, but it was a dare. I couldn’t not do it. I’ll not have anyone callin  _me_  pussy.”

Liam’s eyebrows turned into furrowed mess. “What do you mean? Who else did it all then?”

“Don’t ask me. I’m not a snitch.”

[Z[I[A[M[

“Finally,” Niall chuckled, adding the last neon-painted rock to his creation. Everything was perfectly positioned on the ground so that his chump of an RA could and would see it simply by peering out of his room’s window. The carefully arranged rocks were sure to get his message across.

_UR ALL CUNTS._

**Author's Note:**

> title and lyrics from:  
> R U Mine? - Arctic Monkeys
> 
> ALSO should I write a very smutless sidestory to this about girl!Harry+Louis ft. Electricity by Arctic Monkeys?


End file.
